JMS Vision Loss Rehabilitation, Inc., a woman-owned small business specializing in comprehensive vision services, proposes to develop a unique vision loss rehabilitation assessment instrument to delineate the rehabilitation needs of elderly individual with vision impairments in long-term care, congregate care, and the community. This instrument will have the potential for nation-wide application. JMS Vision Loss Rehabilitation will bring extensive experience in designing assessment tools, performing assessments and providing recommendations for rehabilitation to the proposed project. Form 1982 to 1987, JMS Vision Loss Rehabilitation conducted 675 functional vision examinations of individuals with multiple chronic conditions in long-term care facilities and day programs in Pennsylvania and Massachusetts. In Phase I of the proposed project, JMS Vision Loss Rehabilitation will conduct a systematic study of the 675 functional vision examination results derived form previous practice to develop a knowledge basis which can be applied to the development of the assessment instrument. In Phase I, an assessment instrument will be designed which will be tested in Phase II. Founded in 1980, JMS Vision Loss Rehabilitation, Inc. specializes in developing and providing treatments for individuals with vision impairments, and offering in-service training for the personnel of residential facilities.